


An Omega's Purpose

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bondage, Brainwashing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Stiles is 13, Underage Sex, tell me if I didn't tag something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stiles is kidnapped and fucked by the men of Beacon Hills(Bad Wrong, read the tags)





	An Omega's Purpose

Stiles was panicking, he didn’t know where he was or what was going on. He had just got home from school, catching a ride from Scott's mom because is dad was working, he walked through the door and that was it. He woke up here, wherever here was at least. 

He looked around trying to gather his bearings. He was bound tightly by ropes, laying chest down on the cold concrete floor. his hands were tied behind his back and when tested they held no slack. The ropes wound themselves down his torso in intricate knots, framing his flat chest and wrapping around skinny hips. He began to panic when he noticed how the ropes held his thighs open, rope going back and framing each cheek so that his- ‘ _ oh god _ ’ so that his hole was on display for whatever pervert put him like this. He struggled against the ropes that bound him tightly, trying to get away from whatever was about to happen. Stiles wasn’t stupid, his dad was a cop adn he knew all about the messed up people in this world. Creepy old men that would love to get their hands on a 12 year old boy such as himself, and an omega at that. He tried to stay calm but it was getting harder and harder the more the ropes did not budge at all as he struggled. Oh he was going to die here. Bound in some perverted mans evil lair as he had his way with a little boy. He was going to be sick. 

The door creaked open and it bathed the dark room with light, he heard at least three men talking quietly to themselves and he felt his breath quicken. He struggled even harder just as one of the men came into the light. 

“Stiles you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this,” he purred, Stiles recognized him instantly as the one and only Rafael McCall. He couldn’t believe that Scott’s dad was the one behind this, he has always been a shitty dad but to go this far? In the back of his mind he wondered if the man smiling at him so lovingly had ever looked at Scott this way, and in a strange way he was almost grateful that he was the one tied up and not his best friend. 

“Leave me alone!” Stiles yelled, he struggled even more against the ropes but they held fast, he realized he was crying when Rafael gently wiped a tear from his face.

“Don’t worry baby boy, we are going to take good care of you, you’re going to be begging for it by the end of this,” he dragged his fingers along the ropes on his back, stopping right at the swell of his ass and released a breath.

“My dad is going to find you! Hes going to find you and then hes going to put you away for a very long time!” he cried, voice cracking in his panic.

“Oh no I never thought of that,” he tutted. Voices laughed from the darkness. “Who do you think let us take you Stiles? He sadly can’t be here right now but he promised he would be later.”

Stiles’ breath caught in his throat, “you’re lying! You’re lying dad would never! He would- he would never- he doesn’t- no! You’re a lier!” he cried. He shook his head in denial. They were lying, dad would find and come rescue him, he would, he  _ had  _ to. 

“Believe whatever you want,” he said quietly, Stiles felt something blunt against his hole, it circled and circled while Stiles thrashed for freedom, pleas and threats falling from his lips interchangeably. The blunt object left and then returned a moment later, cold and slimy and it- a thumb, Stiles realized- pushed into his virgin hole. 

“Isn’t he beautiful boys,” Rafael breathed. 

The men stepped into the light and Stiles recognized them instantly, there was the local vet that Scott liked to hang around, Deaton, and Peter Hale, Cora’s uncle. Two men who had always been kind to him when it came to it. He felt sick realizing why.

“Yeah he is,” Peter purred stepping closer to lay his hand on the back of his head, “he’s even prettier then I imagined he’d be. God knows Derek goes on and on about the beautiful boy who’s always hanging around his little sister. It’s a shame John said I couldn’t bring him.”

Deaton made a noise in agreement, “there is always next time though.”

“Of course. Chris will be here soon, he said he’ll probably be here before John and Deuc though.”

“I didn’t realize they were coming,” Deaton said somewhere off to the side. 

“And miss this piece of ass? Never.”

Rafael pushed his thumb in and out slowly, Stiles screamed for them to stop, to let him go, the threats no longer fell from his lips, just begs of mercy. Someone shoved a cloth into his mouth that he realized was a pair of adult underwear. He screamed through the muffled gag.

“Much better,” Deaton said.

“Aww you don’t like listening to him beg? I think its pretty,” Peter said, he rubbed his own finger along side Rafaels and moaned when it slide in beside him. “Holy shit,” he breathed.

“I told you, this kid was made to be fucked. Hes fucking built for it, pretty omega like he is.”

Peter rubbed his finger over his prostate and through the gag Stiles couldn’t help but moan. 

The men around him cheered and Peter did it again and again before Rafael told him to stop. “We don’t want him to come to soon.” 

“Why does it matter?” Peter asked lubing up another finger and sliding it in, causing Stiles to thrash in his ropes. 

“We don’t want to break him, its going to be a long night and If I don’t get a chance in him because you got trigger happy then this is all for nothing,” Deaton reasoned. 

Peter sighed and removed his fingers causing Stiles to whine. Peter crouched in front of his face as Rafael pushed four fingers into him making him writhe. Wet amber eyes met piercing blue ones and Stiles tried to plead with the man nonvocally to let him go. Peter gently combed over his buzzed head and smiled. “You should grow this out, you’d look so good with those pretty little lips wrapped around my cock and my hand buried in your hair.” Stiles sobbed behind the gag. “You look so pretty when you cry, on your knees, legs spread for us, spread for your Alphas.” he lifted Stiles head up and set it in his lap as Rafael pistoned his fingers in and out of the young boys hole. “I’m gonna slide my big Alpha cock into your mouth once you’re all fucked out and pliant. When there is a nice Alpha knot buried in your hole and all your Omega brain wants is more Alpha cum in your belly, do you want that baby?” he cooed down at him.

Stiles whined and sobbed behind his gag, screaming into it as the men chuckled around him. Rafael whistled lowly as he spread his fingers to get a look into the boys insides. Deaton crowded behind him and looked as well as the boy arched his back at the stimulation. This boy was perfect, his insides were pink and wet and they realized it was with more then lube. The young Omega was producing slick. Sliding down his crack and drenching his thighs in the sticky clear liquid. 

Rafael moaned and palmed his cock through his pants, “we really gotta thank John for this one boys, I can’t believe hes letting us near his boy.”

  
Peter moved to get a look at the boys hole and pulled out his cock, jacking it lazily as he stared at the perfect hole in front of him. “Don’t thank John, thank me. I’m the one he paid him off to let this happen. And even then he would only accept my money if he was allowed to join in on the fun as well.”

“Yeah but he did make the boy,” Deaton said, jacking his own cock off while he spoke. 

There came no answer to the statement as a bright light flashed in Stiles peripheral. Then another and another. Someone was taking a pictures of him.

“Is that what took you so long baby?” Peter questioned.

Stiles looked behind him to see a fourth man kissing Peter deeply, camera held in his hand. When they broke apart Stiles recognized the man as Allison’s dad, Scott’s “girlfriend”. Who apparently was cheating on his wife with Peter Hale  _ ‘and now you’  _ he thought.

“I wanted to capture the moment.” he shrugged. Someone pushed Stiles’ face back down onto the dirty concrete. 

“Has anyone fucked him yet?” Chris asked.

“We were going to wait for John but he’s taking too long,” Deaton said.

Peter smiled wickedly and nudged the head of his cock onto his hole, “are you ready baby?” he asked, “ready to have that sweet Omega hole stretched?” 

Stiles tried to thrash or scream but it was useless, the men all watched as Peter thrusted his cock into Stiles and cheered when he bottomed out. Camera flashing multiple times as Peter began to fuck him. There was no waiting for him to get adjusted, there was no started slow so it felt good. It was just Stiles, a thick cock ramming into his insides, and pain. 

He didn’t know when he passed out but when he woke up it was to a sticky puddle beneath him, a brown cock shoved down his throat and something too big locked him with Peter. He whined around the cock and attempted to pull off of it but he was too weak. Two hands holding his head and hips smacked against his nose, pushing their cock down his throat and holding it there He choked and gagged but Deaton was relentless, pulling out to thrust shallowly a few times before ramming down his throat and holding it there. Over and over while Peter rutted his knot against his insides. Swiveling his hips and pushing and twisting, making Stiles moan against the intrusion.

“I told you you’d love to have my knot wouldn’t you baby boy?” Peter panted behind him, he pulled out as much as he could with his knot tying them together and told Chris to snap a couple of photos. “You feel so good Omega, your hole milking my knot, yeah I’m gonna plant my pups in you, make it so your round with my seed. Do you want that baby?” he asked, but Stiles could only whine in response as a hand reached between his hand to start jacking his small cock.

“His cock is so cute,” Rafael breathed, “its so small in my hand its so cute. He doesn’t even need any stimulation to cum, how amazing is that,” he squeezed the young boys cock causing him to cry out around Deatons dick.

Deaton slammed his dick deep into his throat and held it there for longer then before. He spurted down the 12-year-olds throat, forcing him either to drink it all down or choke. He finally pulled his cock out and Stiles spit as much as he could onto the floor but he already felt a most of it making its home in his belly. Deaton held up his face and wiped his dick on his cheek, leaving even more seamen on the boys face.

“Chris,” Deaton croaked. The man came around so Stiles could see him clearly and he smiled behind the camera, “say cheese baby,” He whispered before snapping multiple pictures of the young boys debauched face. 

The tears were back now at full force, falling down his face in rivulets that refused to stop. “Awww,” Chris cooed, brushing his thumb on Stiles’ lip. He smiled at the boy before pushing his thumb in, “go on, suck on daddy’s finger baby boy, I know you need it,just a little baby without a binkie. We can fix that.” he pulled his finger out and replaced it with his cock simultaneous with the door opened and Peter pulling out of his ass. 

He heard a pair of boots, a cane, and… a dog?

“Deucalion, wonderful of you to finally join us.” Peter drawled. Sprawled on the floor and watching his boyfriend shallowly thrust into the boys mouth.

“Yes, my meeting ran late. Where’s John?” he asked. Deucalion was someone that Stiles didn’t know well, he saw him around town sometimes, he was always nice enough and always let Stiles pet his giant Golden Retriever named Bruno that worked as a seeing eye dog, but the only thing he really knew was that the man was an Alpha and blind  _ ‘and apparently was a kiddy fiddler _ ’ 

“Not here yet so we started without him,” Deaton said, he was fucking into his fist lazily off to the side.

“Well its a good things I’m here, I figured Stiles might like a friend.” the man purred. Stiles shuddered. “Bruno?” the man said deeply, “Mount”

The dog moved at once running up to Stiles and sticking his wet snout right between the boys cheeks, he hated himself as he moaned at the sensation of sloppy kisses at his hole and he knew he would never be able to look at another dog the same way ever again. It got even worse when the dog lifted onto its hind legs and settled on his back, making Chris pause in his thrusting before resuming once more. Bruno didn’t hesitate, just buried his long cock into Stiles and began jack hammering away. Sharp claws scratching at his hips and fur sticking to his sweaty back. 

The dog fucked away happily as Stiles was left unable to do anything to save himself, unable to speak or beg or fight. Just lay there and be raped by whoever may walk through the door, by men he trusted. Men that insisted his dad had something to do with this, camera flashing, skin bruising, and throat bulging. He was ashamed when cum spurted from his little cock when Bruno’s knot inflated. How he obediently swallowed down Chris Argent's cum and unconsciously opened his mouth again, ready to take another. He cried when Bruno ripped his cock out and he cried when someone stuck another one back in. 

He didn’t know how long this went on, didn’t know how many times these men fucked him, filled him, how many photos were taken. He remembered Bruno sliding back in a couple more times, the long tapered dog cock always a shock to his system, He didn’t know when he passed out, all he knew was that he had accepted that this was his fate, and somewhere along the way he stopped fighting and started believing the words they said, he really was made for this.

He came to when the door opened for the last time, he first noticed that there was nobody left in the room besides Peter who was fucking into him lazily, and then every single sliver of hope that had remained was crushed. Standing there, bathed in the light of the outdoors was his father. He didn’t look angry, or worried, or even disgusted. Sitting in his eyes, for the whole room to see, was nothing but lust. 

“You take good care of him?” John asked. 

Peter moaned as he shot another load into the boys sloppy fucked out hole. “We’ve been taking great care of him Sheriff. What took you so long?” he asked, wiped his cock onto cum matted hair.

“Shift ran late. You really did a number on him huh?” John asked taking in the look of his son. His lips where cherry red and puffed, his entire face was sticky with dried cum. His body was littered with bruises and hickies and cum. But his hole, his baby boys hole looked delicious. It was bright red and swollen, he lightly dragged a finger over it and it parted immediately, winking up at him as if begging him to slide in. they had ruined his boy in the best way.

“Stiles is there anything you want to say to your father?” Peter prompted. 

Stiles stared into his dads eyes when the man crouched to face him, lightly dragging his finger over his lip. “Daddy,” his voice croaked, his was quiet and rough, fucked out from so many cocks and screaming for too long. “Thank you for letting them fuck me, it felt so good, it feels so good Daddy. I love my Alphas and you. I was made to take Alpha cock. Let me have your cock Daddy, please, I need it, I need it so bad Daddy.” 

John met Peter’s eyes who smirked in return, “he really is such a cockslut when he realizes its what he was made for. He fought in the beginning but you should’ve seen him when he first started begging for Bruno’s knot, it was inspired truly. I’ll have to have Chris send you the footage.”

“You really enjoyed yourself baby?” John asked, petting his sons head.

The boy nodded eagerly.

John smiled and unzipped his uniform pants, moving behind the boy and lifting him up like he was nothing. He walked them to the couch in the corner and sat. lifting up his son and settling him down so he slid down onto his cock. John moaned quietly in Stiles’ ear and began fucking up into him.

“He really is amazing John.” Peter said, watching from across the room, already dressed.

“You’re so loose baby, so loose yet so. Fucking. Tight!” he said punctuating each word with a thrust. 

Stiles writhed in his lap and his mouth fell open babbling nonsense into the air, mostly “Daddy yes! Right there! Daddy please! More! Harder!” fell from his young lips.

John fucked him harder and harder until he was slamming into his son, hitting his prostate over and over and over, Stile clenching so perfectly, milking his dads cock for all that it was worth. Until finally, “Stiles!” John cried, pumping in wildly as his knot expanded, locking him and his son together.

Stiles ground his hips down on his dad’s knot until he came dry, back arching and lips parting on a breathless cry for his dad. 

They lay panting together, sweaty skin against sweaty skin as John still twitched through the after shocks. 

“So how was your birthday Stiles?” John asked.

Stiles blinked as realization came to him, oh yeah, he wasn’t 12 anymore was he? He was thirteen and that means he’s an official Omega now. He had his heat last month and everything. 

“Stiles?” his dad prompted, as he began to gently untie all the knots that held his now teenage son bound. 

The boy only spoke as the last rope was freed and he felt his dad rubbing feeling back into his limbs. “Iss’ good,” he slurred.

“Do you like your Alphas? They are  _ your  _ Alphas Stiles. Now and forever, you mated all of them.”

“I did?” 

“Yes, and me too, all your Alphas love you.”

“I love my Alphas,” he slurred again, “they are good to me. Taught me what I’m good for.”

“And whats that?” his dad asked grinding his knot into the boy making him squirm.

“For taking Alpha cock, for carrying pups, and for my Alpha’s pleasure,” he recited.

“That's right Stiles,” his dad murmured into his neck. His knot deflated and he gentled pulled out. Stiles fell asleep to the felling of warm water and hands scrubbing his body. It felt like reverence.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wanted to include some fisting and double penetration but I didn't get around to it. maybe I might eventually include a chapter 2 with Derek and all the fun stuff I left out of this one. Also disclaimer I obviously don't support pedophilia, incest, or bestiality but this is fiction so no one was hurt in the making of this process (except my chances of getting into heaven lmao) Stiles is 13 in this fic and does not consent to anything that happens here (except at the end)


End file.
